Short Skirts
by mialein-chan
Summary: The deep warmth relaxed his limbs and also the last bit of annoyance disappeared from his head. Sirius slowly pulled his head into the foaming water. Only occasional ascending bubbles revealed that he was diving straight through the bathtub. nc17slash


**Titel**: Short Skirts

**Charaktere**: Sirius, Peter, Remus, James

**Ratings**: NC 17

**Warnings**: if you DON´T like slash and smut feel free to go wherever you want BUT NOT HERE ohh and Sirius is a prat you now this? he is arrogant so plz don´t be angry with me! And I have never written something like this (smut) before TT

**Disclaimer**: not mine. wonderfull JKR have brought us this holy fandom

**Authors note**: okay this one is for _magicvindaloo_(LJ) I told you I owe you after giving my kinky fangirlheart an RemusxSirius Fiction, also beta by her!

**Comments: **I love them

Sirius glanced around the hall. All these black robes, it was nearly impossible to make out someone in particular, since they mostly looked all alike. He turned his head to the right and his attention remained on a group of Ravenclaw girls. He was surprised to notice that they had opened their cloaks as he could recognize their shortened skirts under it. A smirk spread across his face. He knew why he liked these uniforms, he thought to himself. For the sight of bare legs, they were definitely worth wearing. His feet carried him further down, where James, Peter and Remus were already waiting for him

"You´re late."

"Yeah." With a harsh movement of his hand he silenced Remus and sunk down onto the place beside him, without noticing the glances his friends were exchanging. How could a Sunday be that boring? Even dinner couldn't catch his full attention. Half-heartedly, he sat down in front of his chocolate pudding, thinking back to the shortened skirts to distract himself.

"… some more, too?"

"What?" He looked up, confused.

James had leaned over the table to grab the remaining strawberries. He rolled his eyes.

"Whether you want some more, too? Maybe for... " He squinted down on the pathetic remainders of Sirius's pudding. "Mhh, it's okay"

"Thanks, fuck off."

Frowning, the boy stared at his best friend, but instead of answering, James simply turned back to Remus and fed himself some fruit. They were deeply engaged in one of their abstruse discussions concerning the sense or non-sense of bottles, which made their contents invisible. Sirius's jaw dropped slowly. After all, he wasn't used to not being in the center of attention.

Furious about being pushed away so rudely, Sirius continued to abuse his pudding. However, it turned out that this wasn't a suitable way to diminish his rage. The chocolate squirted across the table, hitting James's cheek.

"You are totally ANNOYING!" he burst out. "If you are bored, GO and find something to do, but LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

Despite the coarse retort, Sirius knew better than getting into a fight with James right in the middle of the hall. Even more so, considering the fact that Remus didn't seemed eager to hold back their best friend, as he'd normally do when he was about to hex someone. Taking a deep breath, Sirius closed his eyes and pushed himself up, leaving dinner with ramming steps.

* * *

Blinded by his rage, Sirius lay down on his bed. He didn't bother getting rid of his clothes. His hands furiously clenched the material of his sheets.

"This is SOO…" A cushion flew across the room, colliding with James's bed. A large black dog shot through the room, tearing up covers, knocking over tables, baring its teeth, and all the while howling agonizingly loud. Sirius struck his teeth into the mattress before him.

He tore, pulled, and protested for a long time against the invisible enemy until a feeling of tiredness attacked him. Finally, he released the ruined mattress, his teeth shrank, the shaggy fur disappeared and he was again the 16-year-old boy he used to be – only that he now was soaked with sweat.

With a flick of his wand, he brought everything back into place. Even his best friends shouldn't have to face the way he uses to calm down.

Clearing his throat, he decided that it was finally time for a long hot bath.

* * *

The deep warmth relaxed his limbs and also the last bit of annoyance disappeared from his head. Sirius slowly pulled his head into the foaming water. Only occasional ascending bubbles revealed that he was diving straight through the bathtub.

Filling his lungs with the warm air, he pushed is head out of the foam. He loved this silence in the bath, he loved it to ease himself without any company. He could not understand why most of his friends preferred to bathe together, as he appreciated the secluded peacefulness too much and would rather take a shower than give up this solitude.

For a bath in the evening, he even repeatedly left dinner in advance. Smirking, Sirius leaned back to the edge. He glimpsed up at the alluring mermaid and without planning his thoughts moved back to the skirts, to the exposed thighs and the soft skin, which had been shown to him so willingly. A pleasant shiver overtook him when he remembered, what he could have seen if he had followed them up the stairs. Slowly, his hand slid downwards.

This was one more reason why bathing alone should be preferred to bathing in company.

Skirts and then? The small Ravenclaw girl, who had eagerly followed him after the last visit in Hogsmeade. He could not even remember her face, only her warm, damp mouth. The way she has been down on her knees, looking up at him with dark eyes, had pleased him.

It didn't take five minutes till he came, without his mind taking him anymore further. Actually, he couldn't remember at all what exactly he had imagined, only the eyes remained in his memory. Somehow, they had been familiar, had seemed quite similar to the eyes that had rejected him earlier.

"Damn."

Sirius covered his face and when he wiped the foam off with his fingers, he felt his softened skin. He had been far too long inside the water.

The feeling of lead in his bones attacked the slim boy when he heaved himself finally out of the water. The trouble to completely dry himself wasn't worth the effort. So, he decided to shake the last drops of water out of his hair and wrapped a towel around his hips. Meanwhile, it was so late that the corridors and the common room would be empty by now. He had remained longer than he had intended to.

And the prospect of making his way back with nothing more than a towel around his hips and his robe on his shoulders made him smirk. He turned around, intending to leave the bathroom.

* * *

A hand seized his wrist, crushing Sirius painfully against the wall. Confused, he glanced at the uniform in front of him, but he couldn't identify its owner. The light went out the very moment his back hit the wall. He could only make out a vague silhouette, which seemed strangely familiar to him.

He felt cold fingers on his neck, hot breath on his ear and automatically threw back his head. The boy closed his eyes, while the hand continued to slide down his body, briefly resting on his chest, before it drove down completely.

Sirius felt himself pressed more firmly against the wall behind him. A quiet groan left his lips as the silhouette stroked along the inside of his thighs. He perceived a sweet smell... and something reacted inside his head, but he wasn't able to classify it.

Something damp ran over his face and Sirius realized that someone had licked over his cheek, leaving a trail of warm, strange saliva on him. But he didn't mind at all, quite the contrary actually. It was turning him on, he realized, a unique noise escaping his throat as sharp teeth bit into his neck, leaving him caught up in pure bliss.

Meanwhile, a hand had rid him of the bath-towel and Sirius still didn't show any signs of resistance against the touch. He relished the feeling of hot lips on his skin, of this vigorous hand on his body that seemed to know every way to excite him.

Suddenly, the hand was gone and he realized the figure had increased the distance between them. What he hadn't noticed, though, was that the figure had knelt down in front of him. Sirius only became conscious that he had closed his eyes, when he opened them with a jolt. Taking a glimpse further down, he could make out large dark eyes. All of a sudden, he felt a tongue that was stroking slowly over his hard member, teasing and caressing him, until the blurry figure completely engulfed his cock with his mouth.

Sirius gasped, clenching his fists and pressing them firmly against the wall behind him for support.

"Oh my..." he groaned against the wall, because his knees threatened to give way.

He was in a bathroom, where someone could enter at any minute, together with a stranger, who was currently giving him the most exciting blowjob he ever had… A laugh escaped his mouth, but that turned out to be a great mistake.

Sirius lost his halt, because his feet were pulled away literally. Pain shot through him when he hit the floor hard, but before he could straighten up again, he felt a weight on his hips and realised that the blurry figure was now straddling him.

Once more, he felt the hand, but this time because it gave him a violent slap in the face, causing Sirius's head to fall to the side. Again, he felt hot breath ghosting over his ear and a tongue teasing the sensitive skin on his earlobe. Finally, these wonderful lips found their way to his mouth, pressing hotly against his own. Caught by surprise, Sirius opened his mouth to let the stranger's tongue in. The kiss was hard and unrestrained, tongues encircling, teeth clacking together, while their hands entwined and separated again.

The mouth withdrew and continued to slide along his body, finding the place it had abandoned earlier. Again, Sirius felt the tongue on his member, but this time it was more demanding and not as gentle as it had been before, playfully circling it without taking into consideration how much this affected him. Sirius body tensed, small electric shocks went through him each time the mouth bobbed up and down. The figure toyed with him and Sirius briefly considered resisting, but just then fingernails dug sharply into his sides, scratching their way downwards and ultimately digging into the strained muscles of his backside, thereby suppressing their defiance.

Sirius groaned, letting his head fall back onto the stones. Why should he even bother resisting?

Sirius let himself go, as he wasn't able to feel anything except this damp mouth, these hands, preventing any move on his part, and this beautiful tongue that was currently busy doing things to him he had never felt before, bringing him close to the edge of blacking out.

"Oh fuck..." And then his body convulsed. After noticing that the figure waited patiently until he was drained of every drop, he heard a swallow. Sirius felt empty and worn out.

Only after some time he was able to straighten up again, wrapping his still shaking arms around the figure before him. His hands ran over a muscular back, slowly moving forwards, finding… nothing.

Sirius stopped short for a split second, as he found his hands resting against a flat torso. He felt the muscles under the shirt. Without hesitation or thinking about the consequences, he grabbed the shirt with both hands, tearing it apart in one go. A button hit his lip and he spat. Then he carefully touched the chest again. Nothing.

No breasts.

A hoarse laugh reverberated across the room.

And there was this smell again. Sirius noticed that the figure had already got up and, as he heard the sound of bare feet on the damp floor, was at this moment crossing the room. That smell...

* * *

"Strawberries." He got to his feet with a start.

"James!"

Again, Sirius could hear a chuckle from across the room, and then the light went on. Sirius shut his eyes immediately due to the sudden brightness. When he opened them again, he was offered a rather risqué sight.

James had planted himself in front of him, his legs a little apart and one hand resting on his hip. His hair fell over his face and he kept pushing it back with his free hand, along these lines granting Sirius a view of his bare belly.

For a little while, Sirius simply sat there, quietly staring at James who gave the impression of utter smugness, with his trousers riding loosely on his hips, his white shirt sticking to his sweat-covered body, a handful of buttons still dangling from their threads. Feeling his own breath, Sirius realised he was still short-winded and finally became aware of the deep blush on his cheeks. As Sirius turned his head around, the memory bursted inside of him.

As soon as his breath had alleviated a bit, he squinted up again, this time enjoying the sight offered to him so willingly.

When James noticed Sirius's hungry glance, a smile crossed his face. He stuck out his tongue, letting it slip across his mouth with relish, a gesture that made Sirius shiver, while James was still busy observing him.

Why did he ever waste a thought about shortened skirts? And more importantly, how could he have ever considered them sexy, when there were things that were so much better…

fin


End file.
